


Love's Light

by Smokesalmonbagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa and Allura friends, Eventual Sex, F/M, Graphic sex scene at the beginning, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, did I mention slow burn, past Romelle and Keith, pining for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokesalmonbagel/pseuds/Smokesalmonbagel
Summary: Keith and Acxa meet one night at a bar.The chapters switches POV between Keith and Acxa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Blue Grey, Bright Gold and I intend to complete this.  
Wished I took creative writing classes and still learning how to write properly.

Keith’s mind raced. The fight last night with his girlfriend flickered on his mind, like an ugly movie. Romelle’s hysterical accusations haunted him. He squeezed his eyes and tried to empty his mind to focus on the workout. The gym ceiling fan brushed cool air on his overheated body as he lifted a hundred kilo barbell for the hundredth time. Keith squinted in concentration, sweat surfaced on his skin and veins popped out of his arms.

But his focus shredded as an image of Romelle seething like a cornered animal, puffy with crying and throat hoarse from hurling accusations invaded his mind. He lifted the barbell one last time and sat. A tightness formed on his chest at the unfairness of his life. Was he doomed to fight tooth and nail for any crumbs of happiness?

Keith had just come home from top secret mission when a fuming Romelle confronted him. She began a relentless insinuation of affairs. He gritted his teeth and reassured her that he would never betray her. But truthfully, Keith was mystified that two years together haven’t earned him her trust. Each fight stripped a fine layer of devotion he had for her. 

Then Romelle spat out the word marriage and demanded that matrimony was the proof of his commitment and loyalty to her. He clenched his jaws and snarled that a ring would never cure of her soul crushing insecurities. It made him want to scream out into the void. 

Keith slept in the guest bedroom after the fight. He tossed in bed kicking off the blanket and punched the pillows in frustration. Angry energy robbed him of sleep so he left early for the Garrison gym to avoid Romelle in the morning.

They weren’t always like this. The beginning of their relationship was sweet like honey blossoms. She was General Inverson’s daughter and met her when she stepped outside the General’s office. She had flowing gold hair and supple lips. Her penetrating lilac eyes pinned his face and his insides fluttered. Matching red flush swept across both their cheeks. Butterflies swirled in his stomach when her vanilla scent tickled his nostrils. 

It felt like a life time ago. Like a faded memory Keith wasn’t sure belonged to him. 

Keith scowled at a high pitch voice from the door.

“You look like shit Keith!”, Lance smirked and brows arched expecting a witty comeback. He got none.

Keith grunted, wiped away sweat and gulped a bottle of water. Exhaustion suddenly seeping in.  
Lance slumped with disappointment. “What’s up man?”

Keith frowned at his friend’s dismay. He replied, “Just had a lot on my mind lately”, tapping Lance’s shoulder as he walked past him. Lance nodded his head and let Keith pass; a sad smile curled at the corner of his lips.

Keith and Lance started military school at the same time and soon became friends. Keith’s natural talent as a pilot and leadership skills allowed him to became a Commander. Keith specialised on interplanetary space missions. But Lance remained as a Corporal after harassing many female officers. 

“I’m heading to the showers”, Keith picked up his towel and strode to the locker room. Lance stared at Keith’s rigid back sensing dark clouds surrounding his friend. 

Keith entered the locker room door. Walls covered with pristine white tiles and rows of steel lockers. He punched a code in his locker and glared at his reflection as he undressed. Blue grey eyes almost hidden by locks of raven hair and fine cheek bones grimaced back at him. Intense pilot training worked muscles hard resulting in a lean muscular body with hard lines.

A picture glued on his locker caught his attention. It was a picture of him and Romelle. They were sitting on a grass and staring at each other, as if they only shared the mystery of the universe between them. The sun bounced on her golden hair creating a halo effect. The tightness on his chest lifted and warmth spread instead. Keith yearned to crawl into the photo and relive that perfect day. But instead he slammed his locker shut and walked to the shower room. He turned the taps and shivered when rivulets of water ran down his body. Keith leaned his forehead against the cool tiles and wondered.

Maybe his mind was foggy last night? Maybe he was wrong? The other solution was to quit his post at the Garrison as it kept him away from her. But he loved his job and the thrill of piloting. Surely, giving up a big piece of himself to keep her love isn’t the answer. Maybe marriage was the answer? A wedding the medicine to their problems, the ring the physical proof of his devotion for her. Keith saw two paths. Refuse Romelle and end their relationship or to forge ahead with a marriage. If Keith declined marriage, regret ’d forever haunt him. He hated the word regret. Regret had the power to imprison his future.

Keith snapped with the freezing realisation of what he needed to do. He dried himself and went back to the locker room. He pulled on a grey t-shirt, black jeans and boots instead of his usual Garrison uniform. Keith extracted his data pad and located the nearest jewellery store.

Keith’s pulse throbbed hard as he entered their brownstone apartment. Icy fingers wrapped around a bunch of peonies flowers. They are Romelle's favourite and he fantasised bending on his knee to ask her to marry him. The ring was a large sparkling diamond surrounded by emerald stones on a solid band of white gold. Keith spent a quarter of his savings on the ring to meet Romelle's extravagant taste. 

He pressed his moist thumbprint in the security scanner to open the door.

Keith stiffened at a discarded blue sneaker and a navy-blue woollen sweater in the middle of the floor. Soft moans and grunting wafted from their bedroom reached his ears. Foot heavy like led carried him towards the bedroom, the pressure of his combat boots cushioned by the thick carpet. He reached the bedroom and he sank to the pits of hell.

His mouth dry, blood drained and replaced by ice cold pin pricks stabbing him. He heard the man grunting hard as he rocked his hips in between Romelle's splayed legs, hands kneading her exposed breasts. Romelle entranced with pleasure. Larry’s alabaster complexion on top of Romelle’s cream skin, the smell of their arousal heavy in the air making Keith choke. Grunts intermingled with whimpers together, a symphony to Keith's misery. "Larry…" Romelle moaned. Keith shocked that the brunette man fucking Romelle was Larry Gray.

Hot rage poured out of him like magma pulsating through his veins. He grabbed Larry by the shoulders and thrashed him on the floor awakening Romelle from her entranced lust. Keith pounded his fists at Larry's torso unleashing a tidal of emotions at the betrayal. Larry instinctively curled his naked body in a protective position. Keith reigned punishment until alabaster became crimson and purple. Romelle frightened and screamed for Keith to stop but he was a man possessed. She threw her body on top of Larry knowing that Keith would never lay a hand on her.

"Keith STOP....please" she begged as she trembled and tears poured. 

Keith saw his own reflection in her eyes. His contorted face and twisted two large avenging eyes full of searing hatred. Knuckles sore and speckled with blood. Larry’s life would end if he didn’t leave the apartment at that moment. 

Keith ran out of the apartment heavy boots crushing the dropped peonies. Keith’s heart and dreams shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Acxa embarked on new life. She rode on a midnight bus for ten hours with stop-overs. Smoke trailed the moving bus as it passed abandoned farm houses and hills dotted with weeping willows. She grinned as the glanced out the window. Acxa worked multiple part time jobs to save up enough to start a new life. She’d wake up at dawn to brew office workers their ritual morning coffees, sleep for six hours and then take the night shift waitressing at the local diner. Acxa grew up bouncing between group homes never meeting her family. She hated the small town she left. Shame flooded her when people sniggered and cold stares flung her way. She dipped her chin to the ground when she walked, afraid to draw attention to her shabby clothing and uneven haircut. But the weight on her shoulders lightened each mile they drew closer to the city. When sleep claimed her, a smile still lingered on her face with her cheek pressed against the window.

After a few hours, the bus halted and an automated voice announced that they have arrived at the city, ripping her away from her sleep. Acxa grabbed her suitcase, grateful to stretch her long limbs. She pulled out a piece of paper and navigated to her accommodation. People unapologetically bumped into her as she weaved through the crowd.

Sweat pooled on her back as she dragged her luggage for almost an hour to the boarding house. The landlord with a greedy glint in his eye explained to Acxa that another boarder agreed to pay ten per cent more. Heat rose to her cheeks and she tensed as she argued with the landlord.

The other boarders in the squat, drab house peered through their windows attracted by their heightened voices. Acxa’s cruel misfortune a break from their boredom and fodder for their entertainment, not one offered to share their room with her. Acxa shook her head and refused the landlord when he offered her another room for a fifty percent increase. She found the nearest subway entrance as tears threatened to tumble down at people’s heartlessness.

After a long train ride, she arrived in the seedy part of the city. The broken neon lights, police siren trumpeted in the distance and the slight scent of sewerage drifted in the air. The search for cheap shelter began.

Dread grew as each housing attendant told her that each room were booked. One attendant in particular never strayed from the screen blaring out anime. Broth dribbled to his chin while he shovelled chunky noodles to his mouth when he spat out the word “no”. Her stomach lurched when the aroma of the soup wafted to her. 

As the winds peaked in the late afternoon, she found a Ramen bar. She entered the bar full of dismay, head hung loose with a limp grip on her luggage. There were round paper lanterns spreading yellow light around the cosy room, shining light on walls covered with old cherry blossom posters. The aroma of rich broth and the sizzling of meat made Acxa's stomach quench in hunger. 

She sat on a wooden bench opposite a young couple. A man with a mane of silvery white hair wrapped a muscular arm around his girlfriend’s small waist. He leaned towards her and captured her lips. It was a kiss that people shielded their children. Both oblivious to her existence, as if she was transparent. Acxa twisted away from the couple and a poster on the wall caught her attention. It said that a small furnished room above the bar was vacant. She beamed as she approached the shop owners and paid for one night.

Acxa climbed the stairs and entered the narrow room dragging her luggage behind her. A film of dust covered the window, torn wallpaper showed cracked walls and faint mildew hovered in the room. She winced at the shabby room. But her heart was full that she had a roof over her head. Acxa laid out her meagre items from her bag onto the small table and set the clock alarm for tomorrow morning.

The chatter of the diners and the loud clinking of beers flowed to her room. Her stomach rumbled again. She descended downstairs to order a bowl of ramen but pouted with disappointed at the lack of empty seats. Everyone glued to their seats and conversation and the white-haired couple still mesmerised with each other. Annoyed, Acxa sighed heavily and stepped out in the dark night to find a place to eat.

She trundled on the cracked street. Every second shop out of business and bared no life. Windows long broken and weeds grew in the corner as the scent of decay sullied in the night air. Acxa shivered and wrapped her arms around her, looking over her shoulders to make sure no one followed her. 

A broken red neon sign hooked her eyes. It said Grumpy’s Bar, except the letter m was missing so it read Grupy’s bar instead. 

Acxa often dined in dingy bars like Grumpy’s where the food was cheap. She shoved the door open and sat in a bar stool. It was a dim bar which hid the shredded carpet with patches of beer stains and peeling walls reeking of old cigarette smoke. The bar deserted apart from other customers lurking in the shadows.

She pulled a wrinkled bar menu and her shock grew as she studied the menu. Her forehead creased at the cost of the food with the items more expensive in the city even in the seedy side of town. Acxa pulled out her coin purse and counted.

She settled for a bowl of pumpkin soup with bread and waved to the bartender. Acxa not surprised when the bartender tore open a can of soup, wriggled the congealed soup onto a bowl and dropped it inside a microwave. She found a positive that she won’t have to wait long for dinner. 

After two minutes, she grabbed a spoon and licked her lips in anticipation as the bartender dumped the bowl and stale bread in front of her. She ripped chunks of the bread and gulped the soup without taking a pause. Damn pretentious manners.

The dinner absorbed Acxa’s attention that she didn’t notice a man stumbling towards her. 

He grasped Acxa’s elbow and said, “Hey there pretty birdy. Can I join you?”, she assessed his drunken breath, greasy hair and leaned away. 

“I’m about to leave”, she avoided contact and rummaged her coin purse to pay the bartender.

“But the night is still young. Come on let me buy you a drink”, he slurred and Acxa became rigid as he restrained her by the shoulders fingers digging onto her skin.

Acxa yelled, “Get away from me!”, adrenaline flooded her body as she tried to shove his arms away from her.

The man’s sunken face flashed anger and laughed with an edge, “You think you’re too good for me? You’re just a piece of trash!”, he spat out venomously. Acxa flinched and turned pallid white as she scanned the darkened bar for help. The bartender smoking at the back.

“You bitches are all the same!”, icy terror filled her as the man lifted his arm to slam his fist onto her face. But the punch never landed.

“She said to leave her ALONE!”, said a man, blue grey eyes smouldered danger. He clenched the man’s fist and twisted his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith ran the entire afternoon. As far as he can from them. Anger seethe his entirety, as hot as the sun. It swirled within him aching for destruction. The wrathful sea too much pressure to bear so he ran to banish it away before it swallowed him whole. He slowly emerged from the red haze and a gentle calm flowed in his veins.

He found himself in the part of town where he spent his days before Shiro found him. The afternoon sun hung loose on the sky when he plodded inside Grumpy’s Bar. Trees grew, flowers bloomed and withered but time stood still at Grumpy’s. The old grimy carpet, the same clattering of snooker played in the corner and the same reek of misery emanating from the walls. The perfect place for Keith.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat at a dark corner in the bar. The bartender arrived and said, “What can I get for you, mate?”

Deadpan tone, "A beer, thanks". Keith tossed him a crumpled note but changed his mind and replaced it with a credit card instead, “Just charge the drinks to my card”.

The bartender glazed over the card and sneered, “That kind of day, huh?”. Keith stared directly at the bartender, “Just give me my damn beer”, the man held out his palm and said, “Alright, alright. Will do matey”. 

The barman swiped the card and returned the card to Keith. From then on, every time Keith raised his finger a glass of frosty beer slid in front of him. Keith lost track of the number of glasses he drank. Beer dulled the pain and made the unwanted images of the betrayal fuzzy and grey. He gave his heart to Romelle but she trampled it to pieces. Now he’s become the person whose filled with bitterness and rage. It would have been kinder to kill him.

The data pad buzzed. Keith’s blood pressure rose as another message from Romelle arrived. He deleted the messages and turned off the data pad. He took a long swig of beer and wiped his mouth.

Day melted to night when the bar door cracked opened.

Keith spotted the woman as soon as she emerged from the entrance. Time slowed as she glided to the bar as graceful as a swan, and sat under a neon light to examine the bar menu. Can she be a ballerina? But a dump like Grumpy’s repulsed ballerinas. The light shone on her. Keith softened at the holes on her skirt and the sewn together rips on her jacket. Hair longer in the front but shorter at the back. His heart stirred when she began counting coins to buy dinner. Keith remembered doing the same as a young boy.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust when her dinner arrived and chuckled when she basically inhaled the soup and bread. His hand trembled as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and swallowed more beer when a drunken customer staggered to the woman. 

Keith reddened with anger when the man grabbed her shoulders and called her trash. Keith dashed towards them in time to seize the man’s fist and strangle his arm, “She said to leave her ALONE!”, grey blue eyes blazing fire.

The man turned to Keith and raged. But his expression transformed to a menacing snigger, “Are you going to stop me pretty boy?”. The man’s free arm swung fast, grasped the woman and threw her hard like a ragdoll against the wall. Acxa’s body collided the wall with a loud crash. A sudden rapid pain jolted through her leg. Bruised leg in agony, Acxa couldn’t stand.

Keith couldn’t stop the man. His quick reflexes dulled by hours of alcohol and exhaustion. Nostrils flared, “You’re going to pay for that!”, Keith’s fist clenched until his knuckles turned white.

The drunken man snorted, “Ha! Not going to happen. I use to be a boxer and a weight lifter…”, the man never finished as Keith rammed a fist onto his stomach, making the man cough out blood. Another strike crunched the man’s nose and Keith pummelled his jaw knocking the man unconscious onto the ground. Knuckles covered in blood as he fought the urge to pelt more punches on the man.

Keith spun around to the woman. Her cheeks dripping in tears extinguished his rage. He ran and knelt beside her. She sobbed onto his chest, grasping his shirt. Keith held her in silence as guilt balled up inside his throat. He hated himself for not protecting her more. He held her head and rocked her slowly until her tears soaked his shirt. 

Acxa broke. Her cries rippled through her aching body and she sobbed from the depths of her soul. She dreamt and strived for years for this future. She had extended her fingers to grasp at the sliver of hope for better days. But people’s indifference and cruelty shattered that flicker. Her loneliness followed her like a hungry dog. She lifted her swollen face to the man who held her close and hadn’t abandoned her. 

Keith speechless at the hopeless sadness swimming in her large blue eyes. He failed her. If he hadn’t been weak and drinking like crazy then he would have saved her. Keith’s cheeks burned and dropped his chin, “I’m sorry…”, he trailed off full of shame.

Acxa wrinkled her brow and blinked away the heavy tears on her lashes, “What do you mean?”. A pained expression danced across his face, “I wish I could have done better for you”.

She sniffed her nose and brushed her tears away, “But you did. I would have died if you hadn’t come”. Fresh hot tears bubbled but she held them in, like a dam about to burst.

It dawned on her how close he held her to him. His beating heart rumbled against her ears making her blush. Keith flinched at the purple bruise blooming on her leg, “You’re hurt. I’ll take you to the hospital”, he leaned closer examining the bruise.

Acxa raised her brows and shook her head, “No please I can’t afford the hospital. Really, I’ll be alright”, she tried to rise on her feet and but fell again onto Keith’s arms. She winced as the tender pain caught her off guard. He examined her injured leg before disagreeing with her. The skin not split and no cracked bones or streaks of blood. Past experience applying first aid to soldiers taught him the injury wasn’t severe but still required healing ointment.

“Ok let me take you home. We’ll look at your leg there.”, he said calmly

She gasped in shock as Keith lifted her with one arm underneath her legs and the other held her back. Acxa locked up and stiffened. Keith pleaded, “I won’t hurt you”. Apart from caregivers who gave her hugs at an early age, no one ever held her close for years. It was a foreign sensation that happened to others but not to her. But the way Keith raised his brows in plea painted genuine concern. Acxa’s instinct promised her that she could trust Keith the same way the sun would rise in the morning. She softened her body and nodded her head.

Keith sighed with relief, “Hold on to me so you don’t fall”, she was cautious wrapping her tense arms around his broad shoulders.

Keith swung the door open with his feet and shuffled out the bar. He grasped her lithe legs but furrowed his brows at the sharpness of ribs protruding under her skin. She weighed lighter than sacks of rice. Keith gazed at her and asked, “Where do you live?”

“Uhm, the small room above the Ramen bar” she replied.

“That’s not too far”, Keith walked the street carrying Acxa on his arms. The ramen bar was as old as Grumpy’s and popular with the locals for the delicious but cheap bowl of noodles. 

Although they are the same height, Acxa felt like a small doll against Keith. The drunken man’s heavy fist flashed in her mind. The possibility of being dragged to the alleyway, assaulted and bleeding to death chilled her veins.

She laid a hand on his chest and whispered, “Thank you. For saving my life”.

Keith paused and remained silent moisture built on the surface of his eyes.

Acxa did not need a reply. The way his pulse quickened; his arms tight around her unveiled his inner feelings.

He continued the pace to the small room above the Ramen bar. The moon cast shards of light upon them. For the first time, Acxa examined her saviour. 

He had one day old stubble and his eyes were blood shot. But he shined with spirit and noble intensity. Smooth pale skin marked by a scar running from his jaw to cheekbone. Raven hair glinted under the moonlight framing his straight nose and delicate cheekbones. Acxa bit her lip suddenly more conscious of her rough haircut and scruffy clothes. He wanted to ask her questions but he fought his diminishing focus after adrenaline receded and fatigue became heavier. 

Relief washed over him when they reached the Ramen bar. Acxa guided him to the rear of the restaurant and entered. The ramen bar still serving patrons and Keith’s mouth watered at the rich scent of grilled meat. He climbed the stairs and pushed the door her room aside. 

His jaw tightened with disgust. There were broom closets more luxurious and cosier at the Garrison. Acxa read Keith’s change in mood like a weather forecaster predicting the incoming storm, “It’s either this or sleeping next to a dumpster in an alleyway”, which she had done in the past after a vicious fight with her guardians. 

Keith took small steps and glared at battered single bed in the middle of the room. He lowered Acxa on the bed and searched the room. 

“The first aid kit is on the table”, Acxa always had a kit with her wherever she went. Burns and cuts on skin were predictable occurrence on her jobs. 

Keith grabbed the small medical case and extracted a tube of cream and bandages. He knelt in front of her, removed her shoes and squeezed white cream on his fingertips. Keith glanced at her, “This might hurt a little”, Acxa nodded. He glided his fingertips over her bruise and smeared white cream. Each stroke gave a stab of pain. 

Acxa’s heart swelled with gratitude at the stranger’s kindness. Acxa had no interest in people holding hands, hugging and cuddling. But bliss burst onto her bloodstream when Keith’s calloused hands rubbed her leg. She swept away the small tears at the corner of her eyes. Now she completely grasped how much she’s been missing out her entire life.

Keith pursed his lips, “Don’t worry, a few hours rest and your leg will be right again”, mistaking Acxa’s joy as pain. He wrapped her leg in a bandage and tried to stand up but he almost stumbled to the ground. Acxa seized his arm to stop him from falling. His glazed eyes worried her, “Please rest here for tonight. I don’t know how else to repay you”.

Keith was about to decline but her outline and voice became murkier and blurry. Mind dense with fog and limbs limp like wilted leaves made him change his decision, “Alright, I’ll sleep on the floor”.

“No don’t. We, we can share the bed. The floor is a bit rot- rotten. I don’t want you to get hurt”, she blushed and stumbled over her words. She moved to one half of the bed and patted the other side.

Acxa’s mouth moved but few words came out. Energy drained, he didn’t argue. Her hands guided him and Keith slumped at his side of the bed. Acxa’s tension lifted as Keith buried his head in the pillow and slept. A couple of minutes later, his chest rose and fell, light snoring drifted in the room. She untied his boots one by one and pulled them off each foot.

Acxa winced as she hauled her body to the top of the bed and turned off the floor lamp next to the bed. She laid her head on the same pillow and gazed at his sleeping face.

Moonlight poured through the dusty window. She drunk in his wrinkled brows, slight mouth twist and memorised the contours of his face as if this was the last time her eyes would ever lay on him. In her mind, she thanked him for his kindness and for not abandoning her to the shadows. She vanished her tears wishing to freeze time, to bathe longer in his presence, heart aching that he would exit her life in the morning. Soon, her muscles relaxed and only the rising and falling of their breathe, side by side, filled the run-down room.


	4. Chapter 4

Acxa slept deep for the first time. No chaotic dream leaving her breathless and trembling. Just the stillness of tranquillity. She knew before opening her eyes that he left. The slight dent on the bed and traces of warmth the only evidence he slept next to her. Acxa snatched away her sadness and exchanged it for gratitude that she met him once in her life. 

The sun glowed high in the sky. It’s scattered light illuminating her room. She sat up and carefully unwrapped the bandage. Only phantom pain tingled on her leg when she poked it. The colour no longer angry purple but a light violet instead. The stranger was right as her leg healed. It struck her that they both didn’t know each other’s name. But she would never forget him.

Acxa walked to the table and checked the time. The alarm clock stopped working, her mouth went dry and she shivered as if an ice-cold bucket drenched her body. She shook the clock and two rusty batteries plopped out. She snarled out in frustration as she dropped the items from the table inside her luggage. The folded pyjamas, unused toothbrush, dry towel, full bottles of toiletries and the fresh clothes she lacked time to change. Acxa grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes. She dashed down the stairs and sprinted as best as she could to the bus stop.

Acxa prayed the bus hadn’t departed. She was swearing insider her head and offering her first-born child to the gods as a sacrifice for not missing the bus when she reached the station. She waved her arm with the bus ticket in the air to gain the bus driver’s attention. But the bus rumbled as it sped away from the station at thirty miles per hour. She coughed as a billowing grey smoke blew in her face. Acxa lowered her head and gave out a bitter smile. The next bus scheduled to arrive in another hour. She was incredibly doomed.

The bus was on a lonely stretch of road on the desert, sandwiched between rugged rocks carved by nature. 

Acxa’s chest hitched at the massive modern building erected the middle of the dry land. Harsh light reflected on the sleek windows. Concrete buildings stretched out in multiple directions connected by sheltered walkways. The top of the entrance decorated with flags blowing in the wind.

She got off the bus once it terminated and jogged to the entrance. The gates shut and two officers with pistols at their side marched to her. 

“Ma’am what can we do for you?”, they both wore sunglasses. Acxa almost groaned at her dishevelled reflection on their lenses.

“I’m here for the orientation”, Acxa bit her lip 

“Ma’am we will need to see some identification please”, not a question but an instruction.  
She pulled out an identification card from a pocket and handed it to the officer. 

She rubbed the back of her neck as the officer flipped the card over and scanned it on his data pad. A light flashed green and an image of her surfaced on the screen.

Sweat beaded her forehead and red dust swirled around her legs as the officer flicked his head between her head and the image on the data pad.

Acxa received a crisp nod when the officer was satisfied that she was not an imposter. He spoke to his radio, “Please open the gate”, then turned to her, “Please follow Officer Simpson. She will guide you to the orientation auditorium hall”.

Her insides knotted when the officer flashed her a sinister grin, “Welcome to Galaxy Garrison, Ma’am”.

Rifle shots echoed as Acxa trailed Officer Simpson towards the hall. Groups of soldiers marched to their training sessions with their composed straight backs. Belonging and having a life with purpose filled her with excitement.

College was not a choice for Acxa after graduation. The free scholarships she applied were all rejected and she had no family to support her. Instead she worked to save enough money to apply for the expensive Garrison application. For several years, she worked six days a week and devoured many books on astrophysics and mathematics on her free time.

After a few hundred metres of walking, Officer Simpson stood still and opened the door for her, “Auditorium Hall. Best of luck ma’am”, she winked at Acxa.

“Oh, thank you officer Simpson”, Acxa grinned back at her as she entered the hall.

Elation evaporated to dread. Would they notice that she arrived late? Maybe she could sneak inside the hall and sit at the back without disturbing them? Surely, they all would be forgiven as that it’s only their first day.

She gulped as she placed a trembling hand on the door. Acxa gently nudged the door open and snuck inside the darkened auditorium. She detected a vacant seat and crouched as low as possible and trudged towards it. 

Acxa was near her goal when a booming voice on a microphone said, “I believe you are heading to the wrong seat”. She froze and hoped against the odds it wasn’t directed at her. 

She turned her head to a possible accuser, “Yes you.”

A spotlight spun and landed on her, like a prisoner climbing off a prison wall. A sea of faces twisted their heads to witness her doom. Acxa straightened. Her insides sank and the air became stifling hot as speech abandoned her.

“Your allocated seat is right on the front row, where people incapable of arriving on time belong”, the speaker crossed his arms and an oppressive silence hung.

Acxa swallowed hard regaining her voice, “I urm, the alarm clock broke”

“Two months of your free time on cleaning duties.”, the voice rose

She was outraged and shook her head, “What no! the batteries die-“

“Four months now”, tone laced with warning

Hard work didn’t frighten Acxa but she could use the free time to study or practise or even get a part time job. She gritted her teeth but sewed her lips shut.

“Listen everyone. If you are five minutes early you are already late”, he thrusted his chest warning them, “We are not interested in excuses. You will be in life or death missions with your team and if you can’t rely on them to turn up on time, how can you trust them with your life?”, low mumbling voices erupted in the hall. 

Acxa’s cheeks burned and she dropped her head on the floor. She imagined a blunt hammer smashing the clock into thousands of pieces. Trust on any time devices broken.

“Can you kindly grace the front row with your presence”, tapping his foot. Acxa trained her bowed head on the ground as she descended to first the row. She wished for the ground to open and swallow her up as people stared daggers at her slumped back. 

Once she arrived, only one other person was in the front row.

“Ah! Ms Altea you won’t be alone anymore”, he sneered and turned his attention back to the group. “Now, where were we? Ah yes, the areas of training will be combat, marksmanship, astrophysics, space aviation….”

Ms Altea revolved her head as Acxa sat. Miss Altea locked eyes with her and Acxa skipped a breath. The hues in her kind eyes shimmered lilacs and blues, her long silver white hair billowed loose. She gave Acxa a sad but comforting smile. Acxa sat next to her and returned a quick smile. Tension slowly leaving her body.

“….you will all be assigned senior officers, who we will introduce later, to train you and determine if you’re cut out for the Garrison. Only the best will make it. Speaking of the best, let me introduce General Daibazaal who will talk more about life after graduation”. He beamed a genuine grin and clapped his hands which triggered the audience to applause.

The oak door opened and General Daibazaal strolled to the podium. The tall young general was the most beautiful man Acxa ever seen. Blue intensity shined from his eyes, square jaw and perfectly symmetrical bone structure. The General radiated confidence and an aura that ensured attention were glued to him. 

“Thank you General Inverson for the kind words. The Garrison values all your service…..”, his rich tone captivated the audience, both warm and luxurious. Long white hair neatly pulled back. He roamed around the auditorium snatching faces to forge a personal connection. But he always lingered a second or two longer on Miss Altea whose rapt face were magnetized to the General. Something tugged at Acxa’s memory.

General Daibazaal flicked his silver white hair and goose bumps prickled at the back of Acxa’s neck. Acxa’s mouth fell open as the features of the white-haired couple at the Ramen bar matched Ms Altea and General Daibazaal.

“I am grateful for your attention and may you all meet your goals. Now I’ll hand this back over to General Inverson to introduce the Commanders and allocate groups”, thunderous applause reverberated in the hall. General Daibazaal bowed and sat on a wooden chair.

The contrast between the General Lotor’s composed detachment and the pair’s hungry kisses at the ramen bar astounded Acxa. Acxa considered the complications of their relationship. Can the young General be in a romantic relationship with a new recruit under his command? Acxa concluded that their relationship was forbidden. She glanced to her companion and a wave of sympathy swept over for Miss Altea. 

As the clapping died, General Inverson said, “I hope you all took away something from General Daibazaal’s speech. We will help mould you to become better for the hard journey ahead”. Then he instructed an officer to open the door next to the podium, “Let us introduce you to the Commanders who will turn your spines into steel”. Acxa rolled her eyes at the pompousness.

The oak door opened and the senior officers exited. Each held their shoulders back and chins high, arms by their side. Acxa examined them one by one but time slowed when she reached the last figure. She rubbed her eyes and blinked over and over again. She squinted to focus better on his features.

Ms Altea’s brows knitted in concern, “Are you alright?”, she whispered

Acxa leaned closer to her ear, “The last Commander in red, he is there right? I’m not hallucinating or imagining him, right?”, suddenly light headed.

She raised her brows and murmured, “No of course not. I can clearly see the dark haired one.”, she turned to Acxa and raised her brow in curiosity, “Why do you ask?”

Acxa bit her nail, “I, I might have met him last night”, her heart hammering inside.

Ms Altea’s mouth formed a wide Cheshire grin, “He’s not my type but he is quite gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Acxa met her eyes and a deep red blush soaked Acxa’s face. It gave the answer to her question. 

She pondered that the chances of meeting him again in less than twenty-four hours was miniscule. It was a dark night and how could she truly define his features with only the faded moonlight? She was also badly shaken last night by the attacker so her sight was compromised. Perhaps the Commander just shared the same looks as her rescuer. Maybe the Commander was a distant relative, who knows? Her speeding pulse not calming.

General Inversion cleared his throat, “Hm-hm settle down everyone. As I was saying, Commander Kogane Row 1 to 10 will be assigned to you”.

Keith stepped forward and the General titled his head over to them, “Row 1 especially needs a lesson on punctuality”. 

Miss Altea pouted and Acxa shrank in her seat.

He peered at them, faint panic dashed across his blue grey eyes and quickly disappeared.

“Yes, sir” with a curt nod to General Inverson. He gave no hint of recognising Acxa but his heart was pounding on the inside. 

Keith folded his arms across his chest and addressed his group, “Team. Meet at 0600 hours at the track field, that is all”.

The strand of denial Acxa clung to snapped at the sound of his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The waves lapping on the shoreline woke Keith up from a peaceful slumber. He lay naked next to a sleeping Romelle. Keith buried his nose on her soft hair and inhaled her delicious scent. Did she always smell this good? His flesh hardened and he hungered to bury himself in her to the hilt. His arms went around her. hands brushed her hair, glided over her back and kneaded her soft curves. She sighed and whimpered under his touch. 

She moaned but the timbre of the voice belonged to someone else. Keith froze to his core and the dream burnt away, like acid melting flesh. 

He woke like ice water was thrown at him. Eyes opened like two flash light beams and the run-down room at the top of the ramen bar materialised before him. Keith ripped his palm away from the curve of her rear. She was still anchored by deep sleep as he mumbled forgive me and sorry to her.

Keith heaved himself off the bed and tugged on his boots. He paused before opening the door as a part of him wanted to stay until she opened her eyes. Keith never met anyone completely alone as the woman and abandoning anyone was against his nature. Keith’s chest swelled as he looked at her. Mellow moonlight fell on her face, full thick lashes fluttered on her cheeks and chin tucked on her chest. Keith promised himself that he will return.

He ran down the stairs, locked the door and retreated to the fading night. 

He walked to the end of the street where it linked to the main road. Truck engines roared on the highway as they sped past him while waiting to hail a cab. After a couple of minutes, a cab driver pulled next to him and Keith rode inside the taxi.

“Where to mate?”, the driver with plump eyebags quizzed him

“The Garrison out on highway 98”, slamming the door closed

The driver whistled, “That’s a fair chunk of change. You sure?”

Keith glared at him, “I can afford it”, tone icy

The taxi swerved back onto the highway and no more words were spoken between them.

Keith fumed at his rotten twenty-four hours. How could his life fall apart so quickly? More messages from Romelle all deleted from his data pad. The disgusting flashbacks and the bitterness of the betrayal imprisoned him at every second, until she arrived at the bar. Keith rescued her from the drunken man but she saved him from drowning in despair. He scowled and his chest twinged when he realised, he forgot to ask her name. 

The acid churned at the pit of his soul, how the hell did he and Romelle arrive at this point. It made him sick that Larry fucked her behind his back but smiled to his face. But what the hell was wrong with him that he dreamt of Romelle when he’d throw up if they were in the same room? Romelle is a curse. After he’d made sure the woman was alright, he’d ask to change bases to a moon off Jupiter. 

Romelle said she loved him and Keith never questioned her. Would it make it worse if she loved Larry? Or was she just using him for his body? The questions burned him but the answers would kill him. She was the foundation of his life and happiness but instead she became the seed that unfurled ugly roots that strangled him with scorching rage. 

He clenched his fist hard until knuckles turned white. What he itched to do was pummel and tear Larry apart the same way his heart was torn apart. The universe helps him if he came across Larry at the Garrison today.

The taxi stopped in front of the Garrison and he flicked his credit card to the driver. Fingers of the early sun shone on the horizon. The driver gave back his credit card and a fuming Keith stormed out.

*

“Did you even hear what I said?”, Lance screeched at Keith. Keith pounded the boxing bag with killer intensity. 

Lance grappled the boxing bag holding it steady for Keith. The stream of heavy thuds echoed in the room as Keith rained punch after punch making Lance wobble.

Keith paused and brushed the sweat off his brows. “Nope”, he shrugged and adjusted his boxing glove.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Far out! It’s like talking to brick wall”, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, “Lotor got promoted to General yesterday!”

Keith shrugged, “Is that all? Good for him”, he jogged and then slammed his fist with all his strength on the boxing bag.

Lance lost balance and fell heavy to the floor. “What’s wrong with you?”, he glared at Keith. “You’re such an asshole sometimes”, rubbing his arm.

Keith knelt beside him, “Shit! sorry bro”, instantly angry with himself. Keith offered a hand to help Lance stand. Lance tilted his head hesitating for a second before grabbing Keith’s palm as they stood up together.

Lance folded his arms. “Seriously Keith what’s up? You’ve been in the dumps since yesterday”. Keith’s frozen despair threatened to crack open as worry engraved Lance.

Keith shook his head and slumped, “Things are so fucked at home”, his throat thickening and body crumpling. Lance’s eyes bulged at Keith’s tortured face. 

Three taps at the gym door interrupted them and their attention turned towards an officer. “Commander Kogane, General Inverson requests a meeting. It is urgent”.

Keith’s entire being tensed at the mention of Romelle’s father. He cleared his throat, “Give me 10mins”. The officer saluted, “Yes, sir”, and left.

Keith stuttered, “Lance I-I need to go”, nervous at unexpected meeting with General Inverson. Keith patted Lance’s shoulders firmly as he strode to the shower room.

Lance said, “Keith, just hold on buddy”, aiming to console him as Keith disappeared.

*

Being in a relationship with the General’s daughter was double edge sword. Keith clutched his trembling hands behind his back as droplets of water fell from hair on the corridor, still wet from the quick shower.

For three months they kept their relationship a secret. Until they could no longer deny the weight of their feelings for each other, the burning passion kept them awake at night craving each other’s voices and warmth. Keith stared at death at every mission so he felt no fear nor dread when they deemed to reveal their relationship to the General. Keith swore to completely protect, love and to make Romelle happy the best way he could. In fact, he was relieved that his daughter fell in love with an honour bound Commander and not the good for nothing actors scheming their way in her life. Fellow commanders gave him hell for almost being the General’s son in law. But their teasing eased off when Keith received no special treatment from General Inverson.

He still had no idea why the General required a meeting. Did Romelle come home to her parents crying and told them about her affair but Keith doubted that Romelle could ever be honest with anyone. If the General found out and wanted to confront him about their broken relationship so be it. The universe saw how Keith tried everything in his power to make that woman happy and he can truly say he had no regrets.

He braced himself and knocked on the door.

“Come in Commander”, the General’s stony voice greeted him

Keith entered the General’s office. The massive room was filled with natural light filtered through tinted windows. The centre of the room was dominated by two leather chesterfield sofas facing each other with a cedar coffee table in between them. A mahogany desk resided at the other end. Each wall covered by bookcases containing history books and various military awards.

He strode in front of the mahogany desk where the General sat behind folders of paper work. Keith straightened and saluted the general, “Commander Kogane reporting, sir”. 

“At ease Commander. Have a sit”, Keith sat and clenched his jaw in anticipation.

The deep wrinkles lining the Genera’s face formed a pinched expression, as he stared at the data pad on his desk. 

He tapped and scrolled the data pad as he addressed Keith, “You are not allocated to any missions at this time correct?”

Keith bit the side of his cheek. “No yet, sir”.

“I’ll get to the point Commander”, he relinquished the data pad and cast a steely stare upon Keith. 

“Your colleague Commander Larry Holden decided to go on emergency personal leave as of today”. The general spat out his name as it were poisonous and Keith grinded his teeth.

Heat rose in Keith as the general continued, “I wouldn’t normally have issues with personal leave but he was assigned to train new recruits and the session start today”.

Keith’s pulse sped and muscles quivered with anger. 

A red haze clouded his vision detecting what lay ahead, “Since you’re free and trained new recruits before. I’m assigning you to Larry’s post”. Larry obliterated his life and now Keith had to clean up his mess too. He imagined wrapping his fingers around Larry’s neck and slowly dipping his head in hot lava.

The general puffed at Keith’s reaction and narrowed his eyes, “Are you opposed to this assignment?”, tone cautious like setting a trap

Keith enjoyed shaping new recruits into capable soldiers but what ignited him was filling in for the wretched Larry. The cadets had nothing to do with their beef and didn’t deserve disappointment with a lack of instructor. Keith’s anger shrivelled. “No, sir”.

The general loosened and nodded. “Excellent. Meet at the back of the auditorium hall in an hour. That would be all Commander”, Keith stood up and saluted the General, “Yes, sir”

General Inverson peered at Keith as he left his office, convinced that Keith would make the perfect partner for his daughter.

*

A group of bored senior officers waited at the back of the auditorium hall. Lance gaped through the doors and snorted at the new recruits darting nervous glances at General Inverson. Keith folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

“So how are things at home Keith?”, asked Lance.

“Now is not a good time to talk. Believe me”, Keith added, “Why are you even here Lance?”

Lance beamed, “Just checking out the new recruits”

Keith groaned, “You should really stop doing this”.

A shadow fell on Keith, it was Lotor’s. He shifted next to Keith, fidgeted and threw a penetrating gaze at Lance and through the oak doors. Lotor always remained cool and composed but Keith’s confusion increased as Lotor’s restlessness grew. 

Keith tilted to Lotor and said, “Nervous about the speech?”. 

Lotor replied, “Oh that? Perhaps”, he paced and rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith pursed his lips to contain his concern. The new gold stripes on his shoulders glinted under the light and Keith remembered what Lance said that morning.

“Congrats by the way”, Keith said.

Attaining the General rank was the promotion Lotor was always destined to achieve. He was a charismatic leader, lethal in combat and perfect piloting skills. But Lotor’s true genius lay in innovating military and propulsion technology. The man possessed no weakness.

Lotor grumbled. “It’s all a sham”, he wrinkled his nose, “They just wanted to sink their claws tighter on my research. They’re afraid it might end up with private corporation”. Lotor shook his head refusing to meet Keith’s eyes.

The private corporation Lotor mentioned was Daibazaal Corporation which owned and controlled many other companies. The corporation generated food and medicine for the population. Mined fuel in the outer rim used for space travel. Built space stations, space and military vessels. It almost owned the entire solar system and it also belonged to his family.

Lotor rebelled against his father’s tyrannical grasp of the solar system and sought refuge at the military school where Zarkon’s influence had not reached yet. Zarkon manipulated elections and bribed politicians to raise Diabazaal corps’ profit margins.

They were interrupted as Lance gasped and pumped his fists. “A white-haired hottie just came in late”, Lance almost slobbering, “Those blue eyes hubba! hubba!”

Lotor reflected a cool, detached exterior even in life and death missions. So, Keith was extremely startled by an unmistakable growl arising from Lotor. 

Keith tried to diffuse the potential danger as Lotor clenched his fists. “Lance cut it out!”

Lance ignored Keith and continued to gawk at the new recruits.

“Damn! Another hottie came in. Fuck she’s hot too”, Lance panted, “I want a threesome with the front row” 

“Lance stop!”, his warning came too late. Keith paralysed with shock as Lotor, quick as lightening, grabbed Lance and smashed his fist onto Lance’s nose, splitting the skin open and cracking the bone to splinters. 

Lance cowered to the floor fearing another retribution from Lotor, “What the hell Lotor!”

Lotor flared his nostril, “You make my skin crawl. If you weren’t Keith’s friend you would have been gone a long time ago”, Lance flinched

Lotor crouched, eyes dead cold. “If you as much breathe in their direction, I will personally slice you off the Garrison like a tumour. Do you understand Corporal McClain?”, the icy tone chilled Lance

Before Lance could reply, the other senior officers gestured to Lotor that he was due for his speech. Lotor stood up and straightened the creases from his slack. “Remember Lance”, he warned him.

He treaded to the oak doors and entered the auditorium.

Keith freed from the shock, crouched beside his friend and pulled out a hanker chief to Lance. Lance wiped the blood dribbling to his cheek and chin, “Lotor had no right!”, he based his hand on the floor. 

Keith lowered his head in disappointment, “Just quit being an asshole to women”, Lance’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Now you’re on Lotor’s side!”, Lance shoved Keith aside and stood.

Keith lost count of the number of apologies and explanations he begged and pleaded for Lance’s sake. Keith snapped. “Grow up Lance. It’s everyone’s fault except yours right.”

Lance raised his voice and snarled, “And you’re Mr. Perfect?”

Keith gritted his teeth and scowled. “Lance that’s not what I mea-”

“Screw you Keith! I do not need you”, Lance stormed off as blood splashed on his uniform.

Keith was about to chase after Lance but he remained still instead. Energy drained from him and a cold void settled instead. The futile effort of keeping Romelle’s love and happiness, of preventing Lance’s future from disintegrating and completing his Garrison duties carved a hollow empty pit within him. The emptiness shouting to ignore and abandon everything in his life. 

Two officers opened the oak door and light flooded the back room. 

General Inverson’s voice reached them, “Let us introduce you to the Commanders who will turn your spines into steel”. The commanders lifted their chins and straightened their posture, arms side by the side. 

Keith trailed behind all the officers as they entered the hall.

As he stood on the stage, Keith shocked at the large number of new recruits this year. It was no wonder the General couldn’t spare another Commander. Hundreds of eyes examined the people who held the balance of their future with a mixture of curiosity, dread and excitement. 

General Inversion cleared his throat, “Hm-hm settle down everyone. Where was I? Yes. Commander Kogane Row 1 to 10 will be assigned to you”, at the sound of his name Keith strode by the General’s side.

General Inversion grimaced, “Row 1 especially needs a lesson on punctuality”.

Keith drew his gaze on the front row. Two ocean blue eyes glimmered on a delicate face surrounded by white hair and lips shaped into a pout. What disturbed Keith was how often she glanced at Lotor seated behind them. 

But for a fraction of a second, Keith’s eyes grew wild and nerves shot at the slender lady seated next to the white-haired woman. Keith would never forget her face. The woman he carried home last night. She radiated strength and sensuality but her rapid blinking eyes and thick lashes fluttering like wings of a butterfly screamed confusion. He slid back on his mask of cold indifference and nodded to the General, “Yes, sir”.

Then he folded his arms across his chest and addressed his group, “Team. Meet at 0600 hours at the track field, that is all”, and left the hall. Warmth suddenly filled the cold hollow pit inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

The yellow light above Acxa’s head flickered as she frantically scrolled and tapped at the data pad the Garrison provided. She arrived at her assigned room at the compound twenty minutes after the orientation session finished. Acxa’s eyes grew large as she scanned the most modern and luxurious space she’d ever encountered. It was a normal sized room with a neat bed and a small table with straight back chair at the opposite end. There were no pictures adorning the walls or windows, the only illumination came from yellow light on the ceiling. The air conditioning hummed in the room and the air drifted a scent of pine. She dropped her luggage as her eyes landed on a data pad resting on the table, she shut the door and strode to the table. 

Brows knitted together in concentration as she entered her password and tapped on the Garrison intranet website. She held her breathe after typing “Kogane” in the search box and waited for the results to arrive. 

A sweaty finger tapped on the first result and a page on Keith Kogane materialized. Her mouth hung open in awe at the information she’d skimmed. Commander Keith Kogane, a commander of Space Force Strike, Space Education and Training Command. 

He was awarded a Bronze star medal, Legion of Merit award and Space Force Achievement medal for mission excellence. Acxa forgot to blink as she stared at the data pad listing all his achievements. 

She scrunched her nose and shook her head at her sour luck. She wanted to excel at the Garrison and she needed to impress her commanding officer. But of all people in the damn city, he had the front row seat to the one night she broke crying.

Acxa also cringed every time she reddened when his face drifted to her thoughts. She sighed and begged for a fresh start. Maybe she could ask to a transfer to another unit? She scrolled the website and discovered that the General must approve all transfers. Hope rose within her only to be deflated as only General Inverson had the authority to allow transfers. Acxa resisted the urge to hurl the data pad to the wall but two knocks on the door grabbed her attention.

She opened the door and peered through the parting. She frowned as a metal trolley was parked outside her door. It was filled with mops, buckets and cleaning sprays on the top shelf and rows of toilet paper at the bottom. 

Acxa squeaked in dread, “Yes?”

A young man wearing dark blue overalls replied, “I’ve been told to deliver this to you”, he flicked his face to a sheet of paper with writing, “and instruct you to spend four hours cleaning the corridor and toilets.”

Acxa gasped in disbelief, “That begins today?”

The man shrugged, “I have no idea miss. Just doing what I’m told”.

She grimaced, “Can I just shower for five minutes, please?”

The man looked at Acxa. Greasy hair covered in oil and grime, legs smeared in dirt and faint cigarette smoke floated from her shabby clothes.

The man nodded, “Sure but only for 5 mins alright?”

Acxa nodded, “Will do”

“Hang on a tick”, the man pulled a blue cleaning overall from the trolley and tossed it to Acxa, “Forgot to mention the special outfit”, he chuckled and winked.

She rolled her eyes, “Gee thanks”, and locked the door behind her.

Acxa’s eyes watered at the strong smell of the disinfectant she just sprayed on the floor. She dunked the mop head in a bucket of water and dumped it onto the corridor. Acxa gripped the mop handle and swept the floor in fluid motions. She clenched her jaw and groaned at the floor. She spent countless afternoons mopping away children’s vomit at the diner and at night she fantasised a bright future at the Garrison. Instead of that bright future, she lashed at the mop and bucket on her first day.

She wiped sweat from her face with a sleeve. A voice at the corner of the corridor startled Acxa.

“Pssst…Psstt”, whispered the voice. Acxa turned and a figure wearing loose blue overalls with a mass of silver white hair in a bun waited. It was Miss Altea.

“Come here, hurry”, she gestured Acxa to her direction.

Acxa quickly checked the empty corridor, dropped the mop and treaded to her.

She stretched out a warm hand to Acxa, “You rushed out so fast, I didn’t even catch your name”, she beamed at her, “My name is Allura”.

Acxa shook her hand and smiled back, “I’m Acxa”

A parked cleaning trolley identical to Acxa’s trolley lay behind Allura, a mop leaned against the wall. 

Allura trailed Acxa’s eyes, “Yes I’m on cleaning duty too. Lucky us”, they both sighed and rolled their eyes.

Then Allura paused and looked around to make sure the corridor was empty, “You said you met our Commander last night?”, she whispered

Acxa opened her mouth but her reply was obstructed by clatter of footsteps in the corridor. They abruptly turned their heads and nervously clutched their arms to their chest. The threat of another month added to cleaning duties must be avoided at all cost.

Before Acxa sneaked off Allura grabbed her elbow, “Let’s hang out tomorrow?”, Allura arched her brow.

Acxa nodded in silence with a smile that reached her eyes. Allura waved her goodbye as she crept back to her trolley.

Once Acxa reached the mop she released a huge breath. She was giddy as she cleaned the floor at a chance of making a genuine friend. Acxa’s hard childhood made her hypersensitive to other people’s emotions and she expertly read people’s micro expressions to predict incoming danger. A vital tool for her survival. When she gazed at Allura’s soft face, she could only find kindness and no trace of malice or manipulation.

Acxa completed cleaning the last stretch of the corridor and pushed the trolley in front of the female only toilet. She shoved the door open with her back and plunged the mop back in the bucket and scrubbed the floor. 

Acxa’s ears prickled at the silence shattered by a loud sob from a bathroom stall. She stiffened when the cry hit her ears, the sorrowful wail lacerated her heart. The crying brought forth memories of crying silently inside the bathroom stalls where she could safely drop the walls of her tough facade. Concern welled inside her as she listened to the woman.

She crept to the stall and softly knocked, “Are you alright, miss?”, she swallowed and asked in a gentle voice, “Can I help?”

Acxa stumbled back quickly as the bathroom door opened and a woman emerged. She strode to the mirror and wiped the spilt tears and mascara streaks on her cheeks with a tissue. 

The woman’s shoulder sagged and voice cracked, “Oh god, I’m such a mess!”.

The light shone on the gold bangle wrapped around her wrist and on the large diamond earrings pinned on her ears. A cream silk singlet clung to her torso, and skin tight white designer jeans covered her legs. She dumped a white Chanel bag with chains on the ledge and the metal in her Louboutin high heels scratched the tiles. Acxa gulped as an addictive scent with sweet notes of vanilla wafted to her nose.

A knot formed in Acxa’s stomach as the woman cleaned smudged makeup from her red rimmed eyes. She smoothed back strands of blonde hair that escaped from her ponytail.

“Do you know the Garrison well? I’m looking for someone”, she asked Acxa without turning to her direction.

“I just started today. But maybe other people can help?”, Acxa suggested

This time the woman faced Acxa with eyes as huge as saucers, “No! I don’t want them knowing our business!”, she snapped as rage unfurled in her face

Acxa took a step back and the woman’s fury rapidly receded at Acxa’s bulging eyes and stiffened back, “I’m sorry, you’re just trying to help”, she sniffed, “I made the biggest mistake in my life and I don’t know how to fix it”, grey tears marked her cheeks.

Acxa softened, looked down at her feet and recalled a research essay on conflict. She mumbled, “Maybe it’s best to give them space for a few days?”. 

The woman dabbed her cheeks, “That’s what my therapist told me too”, she added, “I suppose won’t find him if he doesn’t want to be found”, she slumped her shoulders in surrender. 

Acxa tried to soothe her and take her pain away, “You’ll both work it out soon”, she gave her a small smile and nodded.

The woman widened her eyes and vigorously shook her head in agreement, “Of course! You’re right, we will work it out. He would never leave me”, a lump in her throat grew as the woman tried to convince herself out of denial. 

She grabbed her Chanel bag and squeezed Acxa’s shoulder, “Thank you Ms.?”

“Acxa”, she replied

“I’m Romelle by the way”, Romelle’s eyes glowed with gratitude before leaving a confused Acxa to her mop and bucket. Acxa’s instinct warned her to be weary and careful with Romelle.

As Romelle walked the corridor she rummaged her bag and flicked open a small velvet case. She plucked out a large diamond ring, slid it on her finger and marvelled in awe at the clarity of the gem stone. 

In another building at the Garrison, Keith glared at his data pad while studying cadet personnel files before training started tomorrow.   
A blue dot blinked on top of the Garrison map on the device. A paranoid Romelle installed a monitoring software on his device so she could track him anywhere. But what she did not know, the software also showed her location to Keith. Keith disabled his locator yesterday afternoon so Romelle took a gamble that Keith would be at the Garrison. The tracking software helped Keith dodge Romelle.

The strain on his back vanished as the blue dot exited the Garrison compound and moved at a constant sixty miles per hour along the highway. Keith lost a part of himself yesterday, a part he could never get back no matter how hard he tried. He was still clawing his way out of the grief and meeting Romelle in the flesh would reforge the pain and rage forever on his heart. 

He shut his eyes tight and willed his mind to melt away Romelle. After a few minutes, his hands stopped trembling and he reached for another personnel file. 

He flicked open the file and his back perked up. The head shot attached to the file matched the same face gaping at him in the auditorium hall. Keith leaned forward and slid his chair closer to the desk to closely examine the information. He held his breathe as he finally learnt her name. Acxa Orlaith.

“Axsha, Axsha”, her name rolled off his tongue as naturally as waves rolled out to sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn't spent more time editing


	7. Chapter 7

Acxa arrived alone at 0500 hours and sat next to the track and field. She yawned and blew warm breath between her hands, the desert air cold without the suns’ heat. She pulled out a book from her backpack to distract herself from the tension churning within her body. But the murky grey sky barely gave enough light to keep the words from blurring together. She grumbled and slammed the book back inside her backpack. Then Acxa zipped up the Garrison issued tracksuit uniform and wrapped her arms around her legs to trap warmth. She begged herself to forget the night at Grumpy’s bar but it was futile. The evening engraved on her mind until her very last breath. But she reassured herself that as long as she completed the training to her best abilities and kept trouble away, she could avoid any interaction with the Commander. She pursed her lips in determination.

Acxa’s ears prickled at feet shuffling on the ground. She tipped her head sideways as darkened figures huddled in groups slowly emerged from the compound. A group of cadets stopped three meters away from her location. The tall, brown-haired leader of the group stared directly at her and sniggered words, Acxa failed to catch, to the other members. She grabbed her back pack stood up fast. Her stomach roiled when their laughter drifted towards her ear.

She turned her back to them and sighed. Why would people be any different at the Garrison from anywhere else? They moved closer and she overhead their conversation. 

The brown-haired recruit grumbled, “Can’t believe our dumb luck. My brother said to avoid Kogane, he is a hard ass’’.

His friend replied smugly, “I guess you can do anything if you’re the world’s best pilot”

She tilted her head to the side to hear more but someone tapped her shoulders. Acxa and recognized Allura. But Acxa’s forehead creased with worry at Allura’s quivering chin and puffy red eyes.

“What’s wrong Allura?”, she asked concerned

Allura’s brows pinched together and said in a tear strained voice, “Loto-, My boyfriend broke up with me last night”

Acxa’s gaze fell to the ground and winced. Her heart ached at Allura’s heart break but relieved that Allura no longer risked her future and reputation at the Garrison. 

Speechless, Acxa lifted her eyes back to Allura. Her expression shifted from pity to sympathy. Acxa raised her brows and awkwardly patted Allura’s shoulder in comfort. 

Allura’s voice cracked, “He said I was the love of his life. Then he left me. How am I to survive this?”. Tears poured down her face twisted in torment. A part of Acxa’s soul crumbled at Allura’s grief.

Acxa leaned closer and narrowed her eyes, “We take it one day at a time until it hurts less and less”, then tore her bleak gaze away from Allura, “Or until we don’t feel anything anymore”

Allura brushed her tears away with a sleeve, “I don’t know Acxa. All I know is that every inch of me screams for him but I wish I never met him”. 

An idea sparked, “Allura, can you pretend that you never met him? Not forever, just for tiny moments until you can breathe again? I don’t-”, Allura terrified to drown in her grief nodded her head.

Acxa interrupted by the roar of a jeep engine blasting around the group of awaiting cadets. The jeep stopped and the cadet’s eyes focused on the three figures stepping out of the vehicle. They were in identical black tracksuits except the figure in the middle wore a black cap and had a gold eagle stitched on their upper arm. Acxa’s throat went dry as the gold eagle caught the first rays of the sunrise and gleamed.

Acxa grabbed Allura’s elbow and dragged her until they reached the edge furthest away from the trio. Allura did not protest thinking it was best to hide her emotional distress from them.

The three stood with their feet apart, hands clasped behind their backs and examined the large group.

A strong, taut but strangely melodic voice announced, “It’s good you are all here early. I’m Commander Keith Kogane but you will all refer to me as sir” Acxa bit the inside of her cheek as he said, “Next to me are my Assistant Commanders Veronica McClain and Hunk Garret. You will also refer to them as sir”.

Acxa gulped in fear as she examined the short haired woman with a hard glint on her eyes. Veronica puffed out her chest and roamed the slack jawed heads while a smile crinkled Hunk’s eyes as he surveyed the new recruits. 

“They will be assisting me. Assistant Commander Garett and Assistant Commander McClain would you like to add anything?”, the upper half of the commander’s face unreadable under the shade of the black cap. Hunk and Veronica both stepped closer to the cadets and scrutinised them.

“Your training will be divided into combat, space force training and strategy”, Veronica announced, “We will start with the fitness component of combat” she glanced at Hunk and waited for him to continue, “Everyone do push ups 16, 14, 12 reps three times through followed by sit ups 16, 14, 12 reps three times through with only 90 seconds in between rests. Then we’ll do a spatial awareness activity. Get to it!”, Hunk winked and some of the new recruits groaned.

Hunk went back to their jeep, lifted a box and dropped it on the ground, while Veronica inspected the cadet’s progress. The commander folded his arms over his chest and searched the group. Acxa turned to a silently weeping Allura, “What do you want to do? If you’re not up for this, you can tell them you’re unwell”.

She shook her head, “I have to continue. Otherwise we would have broken up for nothing”. Allura slipped and dreaded that Acxa would ask questions as to why she and her boyfriend broke up because of the Garrison. She trusted Acxa but it was not the right time to blurt out that General Daibazaal was her ex-boyfriend. 

But Acxa remained silent, nodded her head and said, “Allura you know what’s best for you”.

Allura sniffed, “At least I’ll be so tired I won’t be able to cry tonight”.

Acxa gave her a sad smile, “You probably will.” Acxa dropped her backpack and they both shed their jumpers and began their push ups.

Acxa splayed her hands and straightened her body on the synthetic track surface. With straight arms and legs, she pushed her body up then down until the tip of her nose touched the ground. She did forty push ups.

But a silhouette fell on her as the burn on her biceps intensified, “Your body needs to be straighter. Start again”, Assistant Commander McClain ordered.

She swallowed an annoyed growl as she lengthened her body, “That’s much better”. Acxa’s muscles screamed. But she closed her eyes and ignored the pain.

Tension bloomed on the recruit’s faces as Keith roamed the perimeter of the field to gauge their strength. But he stopped cold and ceased all movements when Veronica grimaced at a struggling recruit. As the cadet pushed up, the strain reddened her skin and her brows furrowed in concentration. It was Acxa.

Keith’s pulse quickened as words from Acxa’s personnel record slammed on his mind. 

“IQ level at ninety-nine percentile rate of the population, smarter than 99% of the population. Scored 100% in astrophysics and propulsion mathematics”

Grey dirt from the track smudged the tip of her nose as her sweat trickled to the ground. After a minute Veronica left Acxa and joined Hunk. Acxa squished her brows in confusion at the goose bumps spiking at the back of her neck. 

Keith wrinkled his brows and pondered why someone as intelligent as Acxa failed to win scholarships at universities or a decent job. He suspected the rampant briberies of officials for limited university placements and her social oddity prevented advancement.

Acxa sagged to the ground after completing the exhausting exercise. She rested for thirty seconds and sat up. Keith faced her rigid back. Acxa angled her legs in forty-five degrees and leaned back until her back slowly landed on the ground. Then she squeezed her stomach muscles and lifted her torso until her head levelled with her knees. Her body grew heavy like led and black sweat patches formed on her white t-shirt as she continued the gruelling pace. 

Pity grappled his heart. The words uncontrollably burned his mind like a wild fire.

“Abandoned in a hospital at two weeks old. Lived with a 74-year-old foster mother. Guardian passed away at the 78yrs old. Spent ten years in group homes running away multiple times”

Keith thought Acxa like a flower petal floating in whatever direction the wind blew, without roots and nothing to anchor herself to this world. 

She finished her sit up reps and realised that the tingle at back of her neck refused to subside. As soon as Acxa’s back stilled Keith peeled his gaze away from her to another cadet. She looked around to locate the cause of her nervousness. Her eyes enlarged and settled on Keith who was about ten metres away. Tingles spread to her fingers and toes. 

“Hey Acxa, do you have water?”, she jerked her head to Allura whose body was splayed on the ground. Acxa alarmed when Allura panted hard and hair clung to her sweaty forehead. She grabbed her backpack, extracted two water bottles and tossed one to Allura. They gulped half the bottle until their thirst disappeared. 

The brown-haired sniggering cadet approached her, “Do you have another bottle of water?”, he smirked. 

She screwed up her lips and grumbled, “No. I don’t. And I don’t even know you”

He pointed at his chest, eyes cold and hard, “I’m James. Now you know my name”, his legs planted wide. The cruel expression painted on his face spoilt his handsome features.

Acxa tightened her jaws, “It’s still a no”. Dread grew and clawed at the back of her throat.

James’s lips curled and a vein twitched at the side of his forehead. Acxa shocked as James sprinted to her back pack. He grabbed the bag and tipped it upside down until all the contents spilt on the ground for everyone to peer and judge. A dozen bananas, apples and pears, blue berry muffins in plastic packets, bread rolls and packets of biscuits and butter rolled on the ground. Items freely available from dinner last night. 

Acxa’s cheeks burned and rapidly strode to her back pack. She crumpled to the ground and her hands shook as she picked each item and dropped them back inside her backpack. She angled her body away from prying eyes to hide her trembling chin and a layer of wetness on her eyes. 

Keith’s mouth fell open. Every nerve on his body urged him to knock over James. He struggled with his impulse but reason won in the end. As a commander, he witnessed numerous men like James assert their dominance to solidify their alpha status in the group. Something the recruits worked out themselves. Until Keith deemed necessary to reveal who truly was at the top of the food chain. He unclenched his fists and took deep breathes until the rage slowly poured out of his chest.

Allura bared her teeth at James, “Are you happy now? Just go away!”, then she stooped to the ground and helped Acxa gather the packets of biscuits. 

James flinched away in disgust. “Why do you have all this? Are you starving?”, he ignored Allura and waited for Acxa to explain herself. The word knifed Acxa. But she gritted her teeth determined to invalidate James’s existence. She’d met plenty of guys like him before. They sniffed Acxa’s defiance and treated her as an anomaly needing to be stamped out. She should be snivelling by their feet grateful for any scrap they throw her way. But instead she just stared blankly at them as if they were invisible. James tapped his foot waiting for Acxa to acknowledge him.

Instead Acxa zipped her backpack, stood up and walked away. 

He blocked her way, “Hey, I’m talking to you”, he said in a steely tone.

The thin string of self-restraint that Acxa clung to snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her finger at his chest, “People like you are a waste of breath. Everything handed to you on a silver platter. Never knowing an honest day’s work”, Acxa flatly said.

James’s stunned face gave way to a red flush staining his cheeks. He glowered at Acxa, “We will see about that”, he stepped closer to Acxa. 

She refused to back away nor look away. His jaws hardened and his grey blue irises quivered with erratic energy. She raised a brow daring him to take action. The tension between them scattered only when Hunk and Veronica blew their whistle to grab everyone’s attention. James huffed and slowly pulled away from Acxa as he strolled to back to his group. He shook his head indicating the situation between them were yet to be settled.

Keith unable to hear the words between them but he almost flopped with relief after the tense confrontation evaporated. He then darted to his assistant commanders both stationed next to large plastic tub.

Allura bolted to Acxa’s side, “Can you believe the nerve of that guy?”

Acxa sighed and rolled her eyes, “Not worth my time”. 

“Listen up everyone”, they both turned their attention at Hunk.

“We are doing a spatial awareness test but it’s kinda like a fun game too”, Hunk giggled and opened the plastic tub next to me. He scooped out strips of white material similar size as tea towels and gave one to Veronica and Keith.

“It’s quite simple. Everyone will take one and tuck half of material inside the elastic band of your pants”, he held the material high up for everyone to see. 

Veronica’s eyes lit up and added, “The aim of the game is to snatch as many of the white materials from other people as you can. But at the same time, you need to protect your own material from being taken away, otherwise you are out of the game. You have to be agile and be continually aware of your environment”.

Hunk chirped, “The person who snatched the most goes straight to the top of the leader board.”

Keith placed his hand on his hips and growled, “The bottom quarter will go straight home”

The temperature in the desert suddenly plummeted as everyone froze mid-movement. Then their heads recoiled and eyes wild with horror.

Allura shook her head back and forth in a sweep of denial at Acxa, “That can’t be. Surely, they can’t be that harsh”, she whispered.

A shudder swoop in Acxa’s body. Will her dream end here? All her hard work wasted and future hinged on not losing a tea towel? The absurdity made her lips twitch upwards and uncontrollable loud cackles bubbled from her throat. She bent down and hugged herself as tears of laughter sneaked out of the corner of her eyes. 

Keith flared his nostrils at the rude interruption and strode across the field. A sea of gaping people parted in the middle as he hunted the emanating laughter. Allura’s dread doubled when she realised that the Commander was approaching them. She jabbed Acxa with her elbow to stop her laughter but it was too late. Keith discovered the origin of the cackle and his features melted from disbelief to disappointment then shifted to cold determination. He wanted to ignore this but he cannot allow his authority be threatened.

A shadow fell upon her bent back and she swallowed the laughter about the escape from throat. Acxa slowly straightened and her stomach dropped like a rollercoaster.  
Acxa unable to trace any softness or kindness from the man she encountered the other night. It was like a completely different person. Her mind froze at the stranger studying her face. She shrank and looked sideways, “I-m, I-m, sorry sir”, she stuttered.

“What exactly did you find funny?”, he said icily

Acxa muttered, “N-nothing, sir”

Keith twitched. “You were laughing, were you not?”

“Y-yes”, her voice quaked

“I’ll ask again. What exactly did you find funny?”, Keith crossed his arm 

Acxa fidgeted and slumped her shoulders, “The exercise w-was absurd”, she moved her eyes to the Commander’s polished boots.

Hunk and Veronica almost felt sorry for the intimidated young woman. They were both certain that the Commander would immediately expel her from the Garrison. Keith’s tough reputation earned him the title “one strike, you’re gone” Kogane.

However, Hunk and Veronica shook their head in shock as Keith unzipped his black jacket, peeled his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he tucked the material inside the elastic band of his pants. 

Keith puffed up his chest and lifted Acxa’s chin to meet his eyes, “You go straight at the top of the leader board if you can take this away from me in five minutes. If not, a month added to cleaning duties.”

Veronica and Hunk cocked their head sideways and gaped at each other in disbelief. Why was he treating her differently from his past trainees?

Acxa’s eyes bulged like saucers and chin quivered, “Sir, please I’m very sorry”. Without a cap the sunlight exposed his tousled raven hair and large flecks of blue blazing in his grey eyes as they imprisoned Acxa’s face.

Keith scowled, “This is an order cadet”, he released her face and paced towards the middle of the field.

Acxa became light headed as her eyes bounced from the commander’s straight back to the sniggering cadets around him. At that moment, she hated herself like the burning fires in hell. How could she utterly fail herself? What happened to keeping out of trouble? All she desired was to lie down curl her body and shrivel away. But what she hated most was the magnetic pull that drew her to him. She dragged her foot and trailed the commander while the cadets circled them like vultures.

He stopped one metre away and turned to Acxa. “Hunk set time for five minutes”, skin glowed under the sunlight accentuating his angular cheekbones. 

Hunk gave him the thumbs up, “Start now”.

Keith stared at her and the hair at the back of her neck prickled. The air between them crackled with static energy.

Her unblinking eyes grew wide and body quaked as she swallowed hard in her dry throat. 

“What are you waiting for?”, Keith asked.

Acxa sighed dejectedly and shuffled to Keith. Her dull eyes landed on the white material and her limp hands attempted to snatch the fabric from him only to be met with empty air. Keith dashed behind her body.

He lowered his head and shook, “Acxa, you’re not even trying”, 

She grew completely still and her arms hung loosely at her sides. He knew her name. From her personnel file? What else does he know about her history? 

Her eyes widened when he whispered close to her ear, “Don’t you want to stay here longer?”, her spine shivered when his hot breath brushed her ears. She panted as her heart crashed against her ribcage. Her eyes slid down to the curve of his lips.

Acxa bit her lip and murmured, “I do”.

Keith taunted, “Then prove it”. Then he stepped one metre away from her, anticipating her move.

Acxa inhaled deeply, tightened her jaws and neck. She was disadvantaged because the clarity of her thoughts was always jeopardised in the commander’s presence. Acxa creased her forehead in concentration and mentally replaced Keith’s face with James’s head. 

Acxa’s flustered face transformed to an alert gaze as she analysed every inch of his body and movement. Keith bounced on the balls of his feet and gestured her to come to him.

She only needed to accurately predict his next direction and be fast enough to grab the material from his waistband. But the problem was his strong body language control hid his intentions. She needed a quick data point to help her anticipate his next move. She kept her eyes wide open and bolted to his left side. 

Acxa memorised Keith darting to the right. She replayed his movement in slow motion on her mind. He dipped his shoulders lower to the left but his hips angled a millimetre to the right. Did he use his shoulders to trick her into intercepting him in the wrong direction? It would make sense as the shoulders were closer to eye level making it easier for an opponent to focus on.

Keith arched his brow as Acxa faced him again. She dashed towards him and focused on the miniscule movement of his hips. It slanted slightly to the left. Acxa advanced to the left and collided on top of Keith. His eyes bulged as she mimicked his direction and groaned when they both crashed to the ground. 

It took experienced opponents years to study the direction of movement but Acxa accomplished it within two minutes. Shocked loud gasps from the other trainees arose around them.

Acxa blushed as she realised her head landed at the crook of his neck. She was breathless as she lifted her torso and straddled Keith between her lithe legs. Her eyes darted to the white fabric tucked inside his waistband. Acxa’s hands only millimetres from grabbing it when large hands seized her fingers. Air knocked out of her lungs as Keith swiftly flipped her on her back and pinned her with his muscular body. 

Hunk, Veronica and the recruits rendered speechless and their mouths gaped open.

Keith grinned as she writhed and attempted to snatch the fabric again. But he restrained her two arms and pinned her wrists above her head with one strong hand. Acxa arched her back and wrapped her legs tight around his hips aiming to flip him back over. 

But Keith responded by grunting and grinding his hips harder to stop her thrashing. His other hand possessively clutched her hips and his grip around her wrists both dominating and intense. 

The black in Acxa’s eyes expanded as tendrils of warmth grew in her lower belly. Keith’s breathe became ragged as he pressed harder onto her body. He lowered his head and their eyes latched together. 

For a second, the man who lifted her in his arms and watched sleep, crystallised. His face softened with kindness and a brief comforting smile reached his eyes.  
But the spell broken when Hunk cleared his dry throat and stammered, “T-time’s up”.


End file.
